custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lord Caesar
Welcome! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :Need help? See the for general information and tips on getting started. For specific information on this wiki, try asking in the Bohrok Nest, or contact an administrator. :Ready to start? Check out the style manual and layout guide to start, and it is highly recommended to review all the policy pages as well. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! ::::—The CBW Community Team Welcome to the wiki, hope you enjoy your stay. Hey, Pikachu Mason, The Human Obelia Lio here. Would you like to write a story for the Primordius Magna Saga ? It is set on a planet, separate from the main bionicle universe, and therefore, would give you more freedom as a writer. You can create any characters and situations that you please, and I will consider them Canon to my stories. Please let me know if you are interested. And I see you are an atheist and science lover too! It's good to know I'm not alone. Liopleurodon 03:29, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks a millionz I'll think about it. And thanks for the friendship award. Now... is there anyway I can add it to my awards list. Lio here, I hope you don't mind, but I added the friendship award to the award section of your page. If you would like help with the info boxes on your articles, please reply on my talk page. Liopleurodon 14:46, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and welcom to my official list of friends Infoboxes I've seen the infoboxes that you have been ising, and they're a little out of date. Would you like me to insert the newest character infoboxes, which look like this example: If not, feel free to leave them aas they are. Liopleurodon 14:46, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I would like it, thanks - P. Mason. Hello Thank you for your edits on my wiki. I took the time to read your user page and found we have quite alot in common! Well thanks and i hope we shall talk in future :) --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 18:39, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ... I was reading your user page a while back, and I finally decided to say something. I noticed you and I have a little in common. Originally, I looked forward to the idea of friendship, but when you stated people involved in religion are (quote) "A believer in primitive thoughts by the humans of the Pleistocene Era," and that they are "faith loving threats" caused the idea to vanish. Trust me, I have nothing against aetheists (I have plenty of aetheist and agnostic friends), it's just that I don't like being called primitive and a threat. I personally think that aetheism is a primitive idea in which man (futilely) tries to govern himself (being on certain internet sites shows how well that's working out), but I don't blatantly claim that on my user page. I'm supposed to love all, no matter race, creed, color, gender, or affiliation (like a Toa), as commanded by God. I'm pretty sure that you and I can get along. We both observe the worlds of science and paleontology (I myself have studied Saurians and the like since I was three), and we are both lovers of Bionicle. I look forward to the concept of editing together, and not being viewed as a primitive threat like a Na'vi from Avatar. Please do not take this offensively. I'm just saying that calling those of us who are practicing religion "faith loving threats" might upset many, and could cause some upheavals in the future. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 19:05, July 26, 2011 (UTC) PS: I'm Christian, and Jesus wasn't preaching in the Pleistocene Era, nullifying the "Pleistocene primitive" idea. I agree with Echo 1, I respect that you don't believe in any religion, but please respect those who do, look forward to working with you.Combat Robotic Prototype 11 22:20, September 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey I look forward to editing with you too, Ids5621. And on the "religious threat" thing; I was only referring to the people who come up with harsh and bad things to do on others from praying to God, cause you know, there are a lot of people who are messed up at whatever they're doing to please him, and religion gets criticized for it. And on the "primitive thought" thing, there are theories to when the Ice Age ended, people wondered how it happened, and probably thought a God saved them or something. I know Jesus never preached in the Pleistocene Era, that's for sure. P.S. do you like the characters I made? I hope to use them in future stories and hope to make more characters. Thanks. I'm glad that we could clear that up. As for the characters, I definitely like the expanded universe on the Element Lords. I'd like to see MOCs of them sometime! --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 20:35, July 26, 2011 (UTC) PS: Oh, and remember to respond on the senders talk page. Classic error. I did that myself when I first joined Halo Fanon. Religion Thanks :) Though If you were talking to me aboutt he religious threat thing, it wasn't me. I too am an atheist. --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 08:00, July 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Inboxes I don't know if you've seen, but I have added infoboxes to serval pages! Enjoy... Oh, and do you have any MOC photos to post? If so, I'd like to see them. Liopleurodon 03:05, July 29, 2011 (UTC) I haven't seen planet of apes yet, but I wiil consider joining after I watch the movie. Do you want to join Paleopedia , a Prehistory wiki I adopted (meaning I took over as site leader) ? Liopleurodon 00:43, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Hello, Pikachu Mason, I'm not sure we've ever spoken before, but I believe you mentioned you know Liopleurodonferox in real life. As you may or may not know, recently he's stopped editing on here, soon after he attained a position as on this wiki. We, the other staff of this wiki, are wondering if he plans to return to the wiki at any point in time. I don't mean to seem annoying, but he holds a position of power on the wiki and we and the other staff members are wondering if he plans to return. Could you answer, if you know? Thanks. VarkanaxTalk 00:53,11/11/2011 Wiki Policy Hey, Pikachu, I've noticed that some of the pages you have created violate the wiki policy. I suggest you read the policy. For example the dinosaur page, and the Human pages have created some controversy, for some believe that they belong in the bionicle cross-over wiki. I suggest that you expand them to make them more clear about how they relate to bionicle. Regards, Your Page "Dinosaurs" Hello! Your page "Dinosaurs" has been moved here. Please follow the policy. --http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110823111447/custombionicle/images/4/43/TDG.gif (Talk) 03:52, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Username changed! Just to let people know who haven't heard, I've changed my username to Lord Caesar. I thought it would sound better than Pikachu Mason, and would contribute to my love for the Planet of the Apes movies. So there you have it. Also, I can't figure out how to change my signature, I don't even know when or how I came up with my current one! Sigh... some many people misunderstood. 16:22, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Lord Caesar Stub Page Hello, Lord Caesar. I'd just like to inform you that your pages, Cheetah and Tamaru (Lord Caesar), do not meet the normal page length standards and are lacking in information. I'd suggest you add more info to these pages, or they will be deleted on February 1st, 2013. Shadowmaster 06:46, January 24, 2013 (UTC)